Cours de langue
by lilou black
Summary: Milo est nul en orthographe et tente de le cacher. Suite à une étourderie de sa part, Camus l'apprend et décide d'y remédier. Ces leçons d'orthographe seront pour le moins particulières...


**Titre :** Cours de langues

**Auteur :**Lilou Black

**Genre :**Romance, humour

**Couple :** Camus/Milo

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** Propriété de Masami Kurumada

**Note :** Dédié à mon amie Arguei… pour tout et bien d'autres choses (fécâlin)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><em>Jamais je n'aurais eu l'idée<em>

_Le soir avant de faire l'amour_

_De mettre un s au mot toujours_

(François Morel - _Paulo Virginie _- _Collection particulière_ - 2007)

* * *

><p>Milo du Scorpion avait la migraine. Il posa son crayon, repoussa la feuille de papier en face de lui et ferma les yeux en se massant les tempes. Il aimait partir en mission, c'était un voyageur patenté qui ne tenait pas en place mais qu'Athéna lui pardonne, rédiger les comptes-rendus était une corvée qui l'insupportait au plus haut point. De plus, composer ces rapports dévoilait un secret, une tare qui le faisait crever de honte : le gardien de la Huitième Maison du Sanctuaire était nul en orthographe.<p>

Seuls le Grand Pope et la Déesse étaient au courant puisqu'ils étaient les seuls à lire les documents écrits de la main de Milo. Ils avaient fait preuve d'indulgence à son endroit : Shion n'avait pas hésité à lui faire part de ses propres lacunes en calcul en lui avouant que Saga des Gémeaux corrigeait systématiquement la comptabilité du Domaine Sacré. Quant à l'incarnation divine, des rapports pleins de fautes étaient un péché véniel et pour elle, l'essentiel était de comprendre ce qu'écrivait son Chevalier, peu importaient la syntaxe fantaisiste et l'orthographe bancale.

Personne d'autre ne savait et le Scorpion estimait que c'était bien mieux ainsi. Il était cerné d'une bande de commères (dont il faisait partie, il fallait bien l'avouer) et une personne en particulier ne devait jamais connaître ce secret : Camus du Verseau. Les deux hommes passaient ensemble autant de temps qu'ils le pouvaient, Milo éprouvait un profond respect mêlé d'amour pour le gardien du Onzième Temple et il n'aurait pas supporté que son Français d'amant, fidèle à sa réputation d'intellectuel, vienne à savoir que quand il rédigeait un rapport, il faisait au bas mot entre deux et cinq fautes par ligne.

En plus, Milo avait une écriture très large.

Il soupira et baissa les yeux sur son compte-rendu. Il allait le terminer du mieux qu'il le pouvait puisqu'il avait en horreur le travail bâclé. Ensuite il le transmettrait à la Déesse et au Pope puis, enfin libre, il irait retrouver Camus. Là, il ferait avec force gestes un récit le plus vivant possible de son voyage en espérant faire naître un sourire minimaliste sur les lèvres du Verseau. Après quoi ils échangeraient ce regard si particulier, entre déclaration et prélude à l'étreinte. Ils iraient au lit, feraient l'amour sans se quitter des yeux et s'endormiraient enfin réunis, comme dans les films sentimentaux de bas étage. Le jeune homme mordilla le bout de son crayon et se secoua. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à la teinte rose pâle que prenaient les joues du Français pendant leurs intermèdes horizontaux, pas plus qu'à ses mains sempiternellement froides sur son corps toujours chaud.

Il se concentra comme il put et bientôt, des mots plus ou moins mal orthographiés apparurent sur le papier et résumèrent de façon à la fois succincte et précise le démantèlement d'un groupe terroriste quelconque visant à faire exploser une centrale nucléaire dans ce qui restait de l'Union Soviétique. (1)

oOØOo

Une heure plus tard, son rapport scellé de son cosmos à la main, Milo traversa les Maisons restantes entre la sienne et le palais du Pope. Il se sentait soulagé d'un poids mais était légèrement nerveux, persuadé que sa syntaxe bancale perçait à travers le papier de sorte que tout le monde puisse la voir. Le Scorpion n'était pas spécialement paranoïaque ni porté sur le délire de persécution mais ses nombreuses fautes écorchaient son ego, nuisaient selon lui à son statut de Chevalier sérieux et efficace et lui donnaient l'impression d'être un cancre coincé dans le corps d'un jeune homme de vingt-cinq ans. Il grimpa donc les escaliers aussi vite qu'il le put, salua ses frères d'armes présents et fut un peu déçu de ne pas trouver Camus au Temple du Verseau.

La salle du Grand Pope était vide, comme d'habitude. Shion s'était fait installer un bureau dans une autre pièce où il pouvait travailler et réfléchir. Des soldats de confiance et particulièrement bien entraînés montaient la garde, chargés de l'avertir du moindre problème. Ce fut l'un d'entre eux qui guida Milo jusqu'au représentant de la Déesse.

Assis devant une large table ouvragée et couverte de journaux écrits dans toutes les langues, l'ancien Bélier d'Or faisait sa revue de presse de l'après-midi. Il prenait en note les incidents marquants pouvant nécessiter l'aide de la Chevalerie d'Athéna et décidait de leur urgence avant de se charger des ordres de mission. Il ne vit pas le Scorpion dans un premier temps et ce dernier s'éclaircit discrètement la gorge pour annoncer sa présence. Le garde qui l'avait fait entrer après avoir frappé à la porte sans attendre de réponse, s'était éclipsé.

Shion retira les petites lunettes ovales qu'il portait pour lire et sourit à Milo.

« Qu'Athéna te protège, Chevalier du Scorpion. Comment s'est passé ta mission ?

— Très bien, Grand Pope. Je vous apporte mon compte-rendu de mission. Ne faites pas attention aux…

— Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était rien, dit le Pope en balayant l'avertissement de Milo d'un revers de la main. J'avoue que je suis plus inquiet de ton complexe que de la mauvaise qualité de ton orthographe.

— Mon complexe ? »

Le Scorpion s'enferma dans sa coquille. Saga des Gémeaux lui avait dit que le Grand Pope jouait les psychiatres à ses heures perdues mais il n'y avait jamais porté grande attention. Les rapports entre Shion et son ancien assassin étaient des plus particuliers, a fortiori depuis que Mû du Bélier s'était glissé entre eux, passant du statut de protégé du premier à celui d'amant du second. Jamais Milo n'aurait imaginé que l'Atlante séculaire jouerait ce jeu-là avec lui.

Tandis que Shion le regardait fixement, il se sentit obligé de dire quelque chose.

« Ça ne me complexe pas particulièrement. Je n'ai pas très envie de faire l'objet des quolibets du reste de la Chevalerie, c'est tout.

— Et tu ne veux pas que cet homme de lettres qu'est Camus sache que celui dont il partage la couche ne sait pas écrire une phrase sans accorder un verbe correctement ni oublier un pluriel. »

Milo pinça les lèvres, contrarié. Etait-ce son grand âge (relatif puisqu'il était revenu des Enfers avec un corps de jeune homme) qui avait fait que le Pope mettait toujours ainsi les pieds dans le plat ? Déesse, ce n'était pas très agréable. Bien que le Domaine Sacré tout entier fût au courant de ce qui se passait entre les gardiens des Huitième et Onzième Temples, le Scorpion n'aimait pas étaler sa vie privée. Il ne se promenait pas main dans la main avec son amant. Il ne l'embrassait pas en public. D'ailleurs, dans tous les couples qui s'étaient formés dans le Sanctuaire, personne ne le faisait et ce n'était pas lui qui mettrait fin à cette discrétion élevée quasiment en institution dans toute la Chevalerie.

« Il ne le prendrait pas si mal si tu lui en parlais, dit soudainement Shion, faisant lever la tête à Milo. Ce serait pour lui comme une marque de la confiance que tu lui portes…

— Ou pas, ricana l'arachnide doré. »

Camus était suffisamment maniaque de l'orthographe pour coller un crayon dans la main de Milo à coups de cosmos dont la température avoisinait le zéro degré Kelvin et lui faire copier des lignes de vocabulaire jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

En son temps, Hyoga du Cygne en avait su quelque chose.

Le Grand Pope haussa les épaules et laissa partir son Chevalier. Il devait se douter que cette conversation ne mènerait à rien. Milo lui en sut gré. Que Shion aimât ou non se mêler des affaires d'autrui, il savait quand retourner aux siennes et c'était tout à son honneur.

oOØOo

C'est le cœur plus léger que Milo traversa le Sanctuaire dans l'autre sens. Son orthographe défaillante (ainsi que ce qui allait avec) était restée dans le bureau du Pope et le problème ne se poserait plus pendant un certain temps… jusqu'à la prochaine mission.

Il ne s'attarda pas au Temple des Poissons. Aphrodite préparait un insecticide biologique maison pour ses précieuses roses, aussi une odeur particulièrement nauséabonde empestait tout le bâtiment. Le Scandinave s'en excusa d'un ton contrit et expliqua que ce printemps-là, les pucerons étaient une vraie plaie. Personne ne venait jamais le voir à cause de la puanteur de son produit mais il préférait une solitude forcée aux envahissantes bestioles. Milo sourit. Aphrodite jouait volontiers les excentriques, écoutait aux portes et adoptait des mines de grande folle mais ses fleurs étaient ses meilleures amies il les préférait à n'importe quel être humain.

La Onzième Maison semblait toujours vide. Un rien contrarié, le chevalier du Scorpion se faufila dans les appartements privés du maître des lieux. En toute perte, il s'en doutait bien. Camus prenait sa charge très à cœur et, quand il n'était pas en mission, il restait toute la journée, qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente ou qu'il fasse beau, devant l'entrée de son Temple comme l'exigeait son devoir. Milo voulait pourtant être certain que le Verseau n'était pas chez lui.

Un grand silence régnait dans ce qui servait de foyer à Camus. Deux pièces pleines de livres et une petite cuisine remplie de boîtes de thé. Au pieds du traditionnel autel d'Athéna, le jeune homme trouva une feuille pliée à son nom. Il reconnut l'écriture minuscule de son compagnon.

Milo,

_Si tu traverses mon Temple en allant remettre ton rapport de mission au Grand Pope, sache que je t'attends chez toi. Sois heureux que je manque à ma mission de surveillance de la maison du Verseau pour t'accueillir._

_Camus._

Le ton était froid et formel, comme d'habitude chez le Français. En lisant entre les lignes, le Scorpion comprit qu'il avait manqué à son amant (même si ce dernier aurait préféré se geler lui-même plutôt que de l'admettre) et cela le remplit d'aise. Il glissa le billet dans la poche de sa tunique et tourna les talons. Il traversa les temples du Capricorne et du Sagittaire à toute vitesse, prenant à peine le temps de saluer Shura, Aioros et Aiolia qui se trouvait chez son frère aîné pour ne pas changer. Il arriva chez lui légèrement essoufflé, le cœur bondissant à la perspective de ses retrouvailles avec Camus.

Parce que le Verseau lui avait manqué aussi. Surtout la nuit. Il faisait froid, en Russie.

oOØOo

Il trouva Camus appuyé contre le plan de travail en marbre faisant office de table de cuisine. Vêtu d'une tunique crème et de ses sandales, les cheveux détachés dans le dos, il lisait d'un air préoccupé une feuille de papier. Milo, sur l'instant, ne s'interrogea pas sur le document incriminé. Il contempla un moment son compagnon, bien aise d'avoir capturé dans ses filets le plus beau et le plus glacial des Chevaliers d'Or, lui qui, bien que dévoué tout entier à sa Déesse, était bouillant et un rien brouillon. Comme à son habitude, il ne savait trop comment aborder cet être impénétrable (façon de parler du moins) qu'était le Verseau. Ce n'était pas le genre de Milo de lui sauter dessus sauvagement pour lui faire subir les derniers outrages mais le prendre simplement par l'épaule ou lui tendre la main pouvait ne récolter qu'un regard glacial. Alors, comme il l'avait fait plus tôt pour annoncer sa présence dans le bureau du Grand Pope, le Scorpion s'éclaircit la gorge.

Camus leva la tête, sourcils froncés. Il agita la feuille de papier qu'il tenait à la main.

« Milo, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

— Pardon ? »

Etonné, l'interpellé s'approcha et saisit le document avant d'étouffer un juron.

Il s'agissait d'un des feuillets de son compte-rendu de mission.

Non seulement la Déesse et son représentant n'auraient entre les mains qu'un rapport incomplet mais en plus Camus venait de découvrir son secret. En relisant ce qu'il avait écrit, Milo repéra sans trop se forcer une demi-douzaine de fautes. Et il en oubliait sûrement.

À sa grande surprise, le Chevalier du Verseau posa une main sur son front.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda le Scorpion en ouvrant de grands yeux.

— Tu n'as pas de fièvre, murmura Camus. Te sens-tu fatigué ?

— Non…

— Tu dois couver quelque chose, ce n'est pas normal d'écrire en faisant autant de fautes.

— Camus…

— Vas te reposer. Je vais te préparer une tisane.

— Je suis nul en orthographe et ma syntaxe ne vaut guère mieux. »

Un ange passa. Camus laissa retomber sa main et secoua la tête.

« Je comprends, dit-il. Tu t'es toujours isolé pour rédiger tes comptes-rendus. Je pensais que c'était par besoin de concentration mais en réalité, tu ne voulais pas que je sache cette…

— Cette tare ? termina Milo, amer. Cette infamie ? Camus, je t'en prie…

— Ne fais pas ta diva, renifla le Français, méprisant. Ce n'est ni une tare, ni une infamie, mais je trouve cela extrêmement gênant. Il va falloir y remédier.

— Oh non ! s'emporta le Scorpion. Ne me fais pas copier des lignes comme tu l'as fait avec tes disciples !

— Voyons, ce n'est plus de ton âge, ne sois pas ridicule. Je vais réfléchir à une solution qui te convienne et crois-moi, tes lacunes appartiendront au passé avant peu. »

Milo n'aimait vraiment pas quand Camus parlait sur ce ton. Cela signifiait qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête qu'il se devrait de développer avant de la mettre en pratique. Ce grand lecteur ne manquait pas d'imagination malgré ses airs insensibles et le Scorpion en avait parfois fait les frais… notamment au lit.

Il se prit à espérer que le Verseau ne décréterait pas la grève du sexe jusqu'à ce que Milo arrive à écrire une page sans faire de fautes. Auquel cas des semaines fort désagréables se profileraient à l'horizon.

Camus s'approcha et prit son compagnon par l'épaule.

« Allons, dit-il, ne t'inquiète pas. Au vu de ce qui existe entre nous, tu peux me faire confiance, n'est-ce pas ?

— Tu sais comment fait un Juif pour te rouler dans la farine ? demanda Milo en repensant à une blague qu'avait faite le Grand Pope lors d'une soirée un poil trop arrosée.

— Quel est le rapport ?

— Il te dit "Fais-moi confiance, mon frère".

— Haha. Milo, cette blague est stupide, je ne suis pas Juif et il ne faut pas dire tant de mal des Juifs qui ont tellement souffert qu'ils font n'importe quoi de temps en temps. »

Le Scorpion se prit à espérer qu'en plus de futurs cours d'orthographe et de grammaire, Camus n'allait pas se lancer dans une leçon d'histoire sur le conflit israélo-palestinien qu'il connaissait parfaitement, merci pour lui. Mais le Français n'avait pas fini.

« Pour en revenir à ce qui nous occupe, je te promets sincèrement de ne pas jouer les professeurs avec toi et de ne pas te refuser ton dû en matière de sexe, étant donné que j'ai moi aussi mes besoins. J'ai une petite idée et je pense trouver bientôt une solution qui nous convienne… à tous les deux. »

Tout en parlant, le Chevalier du Verseau s'était rapproché de son amant et termina sa phrase en picorant un petit baiser sur la bouche de Milo. Ce dernier, bien qu'encore un peu méfiant, glissa une main dans la longue chevelure rouge (2) et serra contre lui l'Hexagonal de son cœur.

oOØOo

Camus ne fumait qu'après l'amour. Etendu sur le dos, une cigarette entre les doigts, il semblait réfléchir. Milo ne sommeillait que d'un œil. Il ne voulait pas quitter son amant du regard et, même au plus passionné de leur étreinte, il n'avait cessé de penser à l'idée mystérieuse qui avait germé dans cette tête dont, à son grand désarroi, il ne maîtrisait pas les pensées.

Comme il l'avait imaginé, le Verseau avait décidé de ne pas laisser passer cette faiblesse en orthographe. Il n'avait pas estimé nécessaire de rapporter que la nullité en calcul de Shion était palliée par le don naturel de Saga, ainsi que de raconter que faire des fautes n'avait pas d'importances pour la Déesse. Camus aurait probablement répondu que le Grand Pope avait tous les droits, y compris celui de faire corriger sa comptabilité par autrui, et que l'incarnation d'Athéna était peut-être un peu laxiste. Ensuite il s'en serait allé devant l'autel demander pardon pour avoir critiqué la jeune personne choisie pour abriter l'âme divine et s'en serait retourné à son plan que Milo considérait d'ores et déjà comme machiavélique.

Le Français écrasa sa cigarette, repoussa le cendrier et caressa l'épaisse tignasse du maître des lieux.

« Milo, murmura-t-il, j'apprécierais beaucoup que ces prochains soirs, après le coucher du soleil, tu viennes dans mon Temple. En cas d'attaque, si jamais un ennemi arrivait jusqu'à la Onzième Maison, Shura nous préviendrait et nous le vaincrions à deux.

— Je ne suis pas opposé à l'idée de passer mes soirées en ta compagnie, Camus, répliqua Milo en ouvrant un œil, mais j'aimerais savoir à quelle sauce tu vas me manger. »

Un très léger sourire joua sur les lèvres du Verseau.

« Tu verras bien. Si je te le disais maintenant, ce serait moins drôle… »

Le Scorpion d'Or fronça les sourcils et, joueur, attrapa les mains de son amant pour l'immobiliser.

« Et si je te le faisais avouer ?

— Tu n'y parviendras pas, répondit Camus dont le souffle s'accélérait déjà. »

Effectivement, toutes les tentatives de Milo, les mots les plus tendres et les plus crus, les caresses les plus osées et deux étreintes qui laissèrent le couple sans force furent soldées par un échec.

Camus ne laissa rien échapper. S'il n'avait pas gémi de plaisir et s'il n'avait pas tenté de détourner l'attention de son arachnide en rendant mots doux et propos obscènes, on aurait pu dire qu'il était resté muet comme une tombe.

oOØOo

Le lendemain soir, c'est d'un pas incertain que Milo traversa deux Maisons pour se rendre au Temple du Verseau. La situation l'excitait et l'angoissait. Il n'avait pas peur — Camus ne lui ferait effectivement aucun mal, à part égratigner un peu son orgueil — mais il n'aimait pas spécialement ignorer à quelle sauce il allait être mangé.

Car la veille, alors qu'ils faisaient l'amour pour la troisième fois, le petit sourire du Verseau s'était fait carnassier.

Dans les appartements privés du Onzième Temple, le Verseau avait préparé du thé, sorti un crayon et un bloc de papier (ce qui donna des sueurs froides à un certain Chevalier du Scorpion) ainsi qu'un livre dans lequel il était plongé. Lorsqu'il entendit son amant, il posa l'ouvrage ouvert en travers de son genou et sourit.

« Bonsoir, Milo, dit-il d'une voix feutrée. Installe-toi et sers-toi une tasse de thé. Je vais t'expliquer en quoi consisteront nos leçons. »

Obéissant, le benjamin des Chevaliers d'Or s'assit et se servit un thé dont l'odeur de rose le prit à la gorge.

Une infusion maison d'Aphrodite. Une de celles qui vous mettaient les sens dans tous leurs états. Que mijotait donc Camus ?

« Ne bois pas tout de suite, avertit le maître des lieux. »

Milo repoussa sa tasse et attendit la suite.

« Les cours que je vais te donner seront… particuliers. Je vais te faire une dictée. Ne t'attends pas à un des textes enfantins que je réservais à Hyoga et Isaak quand ils étaient mes apprentis mais à des thèmes beaucoup plus amusants. Je vais te lire le poème que j'ai choisi, puis te le dicterai. Ensuite tu boiras le thé. En fonction des fautes que tu feras, je te corrigerai et à chaque type de faute correspondra… une caresse.

— Une caresse ?

— Oui. Et je t'avertis, Milo. Ce poème fait six vers. Si j'y trouve plus de vingt fautes, c'est moi qui aurai le dessus sur toi cette nuit. Tu as bien compris ? »

Au comble de l'excitation, le Scorpion inclina la tête. Jamais il n'aurait cru cela de Camus. Mêler l'orthographe et l'érotisme. C'était brillant. Seulement, il était certain que son orgueil, son intégrité physique et ses fesses en prendraient un sacré coup d'ici la fin de la soirée. Repoussant cette idée, il se concentra tant bien que mal, fit le vide dans son esprit et rapprocha de lui crayon et bloc de papier pour montrer qu'il était prêt.

Satisfait, Camus reprit son livre et se mit à lire :

_Quand tu vois un joli garçon,_

_Surtout ne fais pas de façon,_

_Attaque-le sans attendre,_

_Dans son bel endroit le plus tendre,_

_Et ne lui manque pas de respect,_

_Mets __donc __ta __main __sur __son __hochet._(3)

Milo était pantois. Non que l'érotisme du poème le choque, il en avait vu bien d'autres, mais que le Verseau ose lui dicter une chose pareille, cela tenait du sadisme. Et Déesse, c'était si excitant…

« Tu es prêt ? »

Alors, c'est en serrant les dents et les genoux que Milo se mit à écrire sous la dictée de son amant.

_A suivre…_

(1) Je rappelle aux lecteurs que l'action des _Chevaliers__du__Zodiaque_ se situe à la fin des années 80. L'URSS existait donc encore.

(2) Selon Masami Kurumada, Camus a les cheveux rouges. Je préfère cette version à l'espèce de turquoise tout moche auquel les créateurs de la série animée ont recouru.

(3) Epigramme du poète grec Adaeus, qui fut à peu près contemporain d'Alexandre le Grand.


End file.
